halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Harbinger
The UNSC Harbinger, (HAR-010), is a Harbinger-class battleship in the UNSC Navy. The Harbinger is one of the most powerful vessels in-service with the United Nations Space Command and often serves as a command vessel, replacing the roles of the Marathon-class heavy cruisers which continued service after the Human-Covenant war. During its construction, the battleship was on Reach but was able to flee the Epsilon Eridani system and limped to New Jerusalem from which, it fled for Earth before the Covenant could catch up. It's location was kept secret during the Battle of Earth and avoided discovery while in dry-dock before being towed to Mars for completion. After its completion it was sent back to Earth to join the home-fleet and temporarily served as a command vessel until the completion of the UNSC Infinity a year later. History The Harbinger was being constructed at the Reyes-McLees Shipyards on Reach in 2552 before the Covenant discovered its location and lay waste to the planet. However it was later completed in a shipyard on Mars after waiting out the Battle of Earth. Though seeing little action after construction, it was used mainly to hunt down stray Covenant vessels in neighbouring systems though it later saw considerable action against the Covenant Remnant. After Ivanoff station was "cleansed of all life" in 2557, the Harbinger was sent to repair the station and study the effects of "composing". Fall of Reach The Harbinger was stuck in a shipyard near New Alexandria. However, before it could be completed in preparation for the Covenant attack; the Covenant attacked too early and the would-be flagship had its construction halted. Admiral Roland Freemont immediately ordered that the Harbinger be evacuated from the planet surface because it was too big an asset to allow the Covenant to destroy. But the Covenant stalled the launch for weeks. During the space battle over Reach the Harbinger rushed to the aid of the Pillar of Autumn in defeating a Covenant supercruiser making the Harbinger the very last UNSC vessel the Pillar of Autumn encountered before it fled to Installation 04. Specifications Power Plant The Harbinger originally had improved nuclear fusion engine that supported the two smaller existing reactors around a newer larger one, which were capable of boosting the overall power output by 300% for a short time if needed. However once completed, it was refitted with the same engines used in the Infinity, a XR2 Borlin Fields: S81/X-DFR due to the excessive need for maintenance in the older nuclear drive. Armament The Harbinger is an incredibly powerful vessel capable of releasing its huge array of weapons and critically damaging most vessels. *1 Mark V "Super" MAC gun, capable of causing severe damage to even a shielded Covenant Capital Ship with a single hit. *175 Archer Missile Pods. Each pod contains 24 individual devices. *125 Rapier Missile Pods. Each pod contains 24 individual devices. *250 Howler Missile Pods. Each pod contains 24 individual devices. *415 50mm MLA Auto-cannons with overlapping fields of fire for point defence. *Mark 2488 Magnetic Accelerator Cannons against single ships. Engine Room The Harbinger has a large ten deck chamber to accommodate its XR2 Borlin Fields: S81/X-DFR. The manifolds for the core are suspended from the roof of the third deck. Controls on the fourth retracted these manifolds, exposing a vent that led directly into the core. It is the largest room in the Harbinger only being exceeded in size by the SPARTAN IV deck and hanger. Airlocks Harbinger has over 200 airlocks, equally placed along the sides of the ship accompanied by the vessels array of Bumblebee escape pods. WREN.png|Wren, the Harbinger's A.I. UNSC Harbinger 3.jpg|''Harbinger'' and its escort fleet enter slipspace. Harbinger 4.jpg|''Harbinger'' and a battle fleet assault a Covenant Remnant fleet. Category:The Next War Category:Battleships Category:Individual UNSC Ships